Desconhecido
by GiiTwilight
Summary: Bella Swan esta cansada de ser a certinha sempre. O que acontece quando ela tem um delicioso encontro com um estranho na boate? ONE-SHOT. LEMON. PRIMEIRA SHORT.


**Gente, e minha primeira short e primeira Lemon, deem um desconto por favoor. Desculpem a falta de acentuacao, estou nos EUA e nao tenho um keyboard com a funcao de acentuacao Brasileira, portanto vai ser assim mesmo.**

**Essa e so a ideia de uma autoura louca e pirada no meio de uma crise. O que acontece quando Bella se cansa de ser a certinha e politicamente inocente, resolvendo se empreitar em um banheiro de uma boate com um completo desconhecido ao saber que seu amado iria se casar e nao era com ela? Bom, talvez nao fosse um completo desconhecido afinal. E o perigo na maioria das vezes e mais excitante.**

**Lemons explicitas e detalhadas, portanto se nao gosta, mil perdoes, mas melhor nao ler. Nao digo isso pra assustar, mas talvez seja frustrante se deparar com uma coisa que nao gosta de ler.**

**Apreciem! E MANDEM REVIEWS, preciso saber o que acham da historia. Vejam tambem You`re Not Sorry e A Ultima Danca !**

* * *

**DESCONHECIDO**

**(BPOV)**

A batida da musica ressoava no interior do meu corpo. Meus quadris balançavam acompanhando o ritmo da mesma. Eu sentia como se estivesse sendo vigiada, e estranhamente aquilo estava me deixando excitada.

Passava as mãos sensualmente pelo meu corpo, me deixando ao menos uma vez sentir-me lvre, sem me preocupar com responsabilidades, expectativas, compromissos ou o pensamento de outras pessoas. Era apenas eu e minha mente.

Uma nova musica havia começado, e uma nova onda de adrenalina tomou conta do meu corpo. Eu ja havia bebido mais do que era realmente necessario e saudavel, mas nao me importava. Eu era covarde. Covarde, bebada e sem o homem que amava. Por minha culpa.

Eu nao havia sido corajosa o suficiente para lhe dizer o quanto o amava em tempo. Quando finalmente consegui tomar a coragem necessaria ouvi a noticia que desabou meu mundo: ele iria se casar.

Balancei a cabeça tentando espantar aqueles pensamentos e me concentrei apenas na musica. Novamente tinha o sentimento de que alguém me observava, e resolvi me focar naquilo, dançando ainda mais sensualmente, o tanto quanto podia.

Naquela noite eu queria apenas ser irresponsavel, me deixar levar pelo momento, agir por impulso. Fazer exatamente o contrario do que sempre acreditei ser certo. Fazer exatamente o contrario do que me levou a ficar sem ele.

Foi com esse pensamento que senti maos apertarem minha cintura com firmeza, transmitindo uma corrente elétrica pelo meu corpo, e um corpo masculo ser prensado no meu, sem deixar um minimo espaço entre eles, mas novamente nao me importei.

Senti uma respiracao falha no meu pescoço e estremeci de prazer. Nao sabia explicar o porque, talvez fosse a adrenalina de estar no meio da pista colada a um completo desconhecido, talvez fosse o fato de estar apenas sendo impulsiva, mas eu estava mais excitada do que ficaria normalmente com aquilo. O vento que a respiraçao do desconhecido fez no meu pescoco me arrepiou, e senti meu corpo todo esquentar, mas logo a sensaçao foi substituida.

Labios famintos atacavam meu pescoço, chupando e mordiscando toda sua extensao. Sabia que aquilo poderia deixar marcas, mas novamente nao me importei. Arqueei minhas costas por um segundo, entorpecida, e voltei a dançar colada ao desconhecido. Me esfregava em seu corpo, e suas maos percorriam o meu, deixando uma trilha de fogo percorrer cada local por onde elas passavam.

Senti um volume nas calças do desconhecido, e meu corpo involuntariamente procurou ficar mais proximo daquela ereçao. Ele arfou em meu pescoço, grunhindo de prazer, enquanto chupava meu pescoço ainda mais forte. Estranhamente aquilo nao me machucava, apenas me deixava mais e mais louca de prazer.

Minha mente tentava me transmitir algum sinal, como se conhecesse aquele estranho de algum lugar, mas eu nao me viraria. Nao agora. Que fosse um conhecido. Eu queria me entregar aquela nova explosao de sentimentos. Explosao que so havia acontecido perto dele, mesmo quando ele nao me tocava.

O toque do desconhecido ficou mais intimo, suas maos passeavam pela lateral do meu vestido, descendo e subindo, enquanto eu procurava uma maneira de eliminar o ultimo resquicio de sanidade de minha mente. Ele que se exploda, agora vou curtir a mim mesma, com esse doce e perigoso desconhecido.

Seus dentes roçavam minha jugular, extasiando meus sentidos, minhas maos correram pelo alto de sua cabeça alcançando seu pescoço. Passei minhas unhas pelo local de leve, o suficiente para que um gemido escapasse de seus labios. Um gemido rouco e aveludado, familiar.

Aquele gemido me deu o incentivo que eu precisava. Trouxe seu pescoço mais proximo a mim, e ele afundou seu rosto no meu pescoço, voltando a chupar o mesmo lugar de antes, agora do outro lado. Minhas costas arquearam, me encostando ainda mais a sua evidente ereçao.

Meus pensamentos estavam incontrolaveis, so pensava em mil maneiras de arrastar o desconhecido ao meu quarto e saciar a minha fome, e suas maos passeando por debaixo do meu vestido, circulando minhas coxas nao me ajudavam em nada.

Soltei um gemido alto e forte, surpreendendo a mim mesma e ao desconhecido, que a principio congelou, mas depois pareceu ter se incentivado ainda mais com o som. Ele moveu uma de suas maos para onde devia estar minha calcinha. Devia, mas nao estava, eu a havia retirado assim que decidi que me portaria de forma diferente.

A reacao do desconhecido foi ainda mais inesperada. Ele tomou meu corpo em furia, e seu dedo indicador estimulava meu clitoris, enquanto outros dois apenas roçavam a entrada da minha intimidade. Aquilo me deixou louca, e soltei um gemido ainda mais alto, abafado pela outra mao do desconhecido.

Ele penetrou minha intimidade com dois de seus dedos, ainda me estimulando com o outro, e fez movimentos rapidos e fortes dentro de mim. Eu quase nao precisei de estimulo, pois alguns minutos depois eu sentia meus musculos contrairem e reaxarem, e um liquido quente escorrer nos dedos do desconhecido.

Ele entao fez algo que estranhamente me excitou ainda mais. Tirou os dedos de minha intimidade e os levou a boca, pelo menos e o que eu imaginava, ja que nao olhava para seu rosto. Ele entao gemeu alto, o som mais proximo a um rosnado que a um gemido em si.

Ele pressionou minha cintura mais ainda contra seu rigido membro, e aquilo quase me levou a loucura. Falei entao com uma voz rouca, nada proxima a minha:

-Que tal voce me acompanhar ao banheiro, desconhecido?

-Que tal voce tremer de prazer em cima da pia daquele banheiro de uma forma mais interessante do que com meus dedos no meio da pista, desconhecida? – disse uma voz aveludada e estranhamente familiar, rouca, no pé do meu ouvido, mordendo meu lobulo logo em seguida. Nem preciso dizer que fiquei encharcada de prazer.

-So se for agora. – disse, surpreendendo a mim mesma.

O desconhecido me guiou até o banheiro feminino, o corpo ainda colado no meu, disfarcando a evidente ereçao que agora estimulava meu corpo mesmo por cima de roupas. Suas maos apertavam possessivamente minha cintura, me deixando com um selvagem sentimento de tesao.

Ao entrarmos reparei o quanto o banheiro daquela boate era apropriado para minhas fantasias. Cheio de espelhos e uma pia enorme, e um Edward com olhos famintos me olhando de todos eles. Congelei. O que a face de Edward estava fazendo no espelho? O que Edward estava fazendo com os olhos do verde mais escuro que eu ja havia visto fixos em mim e suas maos rodeando minha cintura?

-Bella? – ele perguntou, inseguro. Esperava qualquer reaçao, desde ele me chamar de vagabunda até ele ir embora sem olhar pra mim. So nao esperava o que veio a seguir.

Ele virou nossos corpos, me puxando violentamente contra seu corpo, seu membro encontrando minha intimidade por cima das finas peças de roupa que nos separavam, e sua boca tomou a minha num beijo violento e devastador.

Nossas linguas brigavam por dominancia, numa dança sincronizada e estranhamente perfeita. Suas maos procuraram a minha bunda, minhas pernas se feixaram em volta de sua cintura, e ele me sentou na pia, o gelado do marmore contrastando com o quente da minha pele fez com que eu arqueasse minhas costas e abrisse ainda mais as pernas, ficando mais proxima ainda a ele.

-O que voce esta fazendo aqui, Edward? – minha voz saiu mais como um gemido, o que arrancou um alto grunhido de prazer dele. Minhas maos voaram para suas costas, minhas unhas passando por sua extensao, enquanto eu esperava uma resposta.

-Acho que é meio obvio nao? – disse sua voz falha, enquanto ele se apressava em tirar o cinto. – Estou tentando te matar de prazer. – completou mordendo o lobulo do meu ouvido.

-Mas porque isso? – saiu mais como uma suplica. – Voce nao deveria estar se casando?

Ele apertou minhas coxas com as enormes e masculas maos, enquanto eu desabotoava sua calça, deixando minhas maos inocentemente roçarem seu duro membro.

-Acho que resolvi arriscar, finalmente. – disse seguro e confiante. – Resolvi ir atras do que realmente me interessa, e Tanya Denali com certeza nao estava incluida nos planos.

-Do que voce…? – tentei falar, um gemido interrompendo meus pensamentos quando ele tirou a calça e seu membro ainda envolto pela cueca roçou intimamente meu ponto mais fragil.

-Estou falando do fato de eu estar incondicionalmente e irrevogavelmente apaixonado pela minha melhor amiga, Swan. – disse ele rouco. – Estou me referindo ao fato de nao conseguir me manter ao seu lado sem ter a incontrolavel vontade de pular em seu pescoço, te beijar e fazer amor com voce até ser incapaz de me mover.

Aquelas palavras magicas fizeram o trabalho, enquanto ele fazia o trabalho de tirar meu vestido e sua cueca. Foi entao que tres palvras minhas e um unico impulso dele fizeram o trabalho mais importante.

-Eu te amo – dissemos ao mesmo tempo, e seu membro me penetrou, rompendo a ultima resistencia que nos mantinha separados. Nao senti dor alguma, pelo contrario. Finalmente me sentia completa.

Abri os olhos, observando os espelhos do banheiro, enfiando minhas unhas em suas costas, gemendo de prazer e arqueando minhas costas, enquanto ele aumentava os movimentos de nossos corpos, alcançando um ponto de prazer que eu jamais imaginaria que pudesse existir.

Nossos corpos se completavam, se movendo a uma velocidade unica. Ele mordiscou um de meus seios enquanto sua mao brincava com o outro, e eu apenas enfiava minhas maos em seus cabelos, rebolando em seu colo, extasiada. Sua boca abocanhou meu seio e o chupou, e nesse mesmo momento minhas costas arquearam, me tirando do membro dele.

Sentindo falta do contato de nossos corpos eu sentei de volta no colo dele de uma vez, envolvendo minha intimidade em seu membro, arrancando um rosnado dele. Ele entao parou o que estava fazendo e me beijou, voluptuosamente, enquanto com as maos em minha cintura coordenava uma velocidade maior nos nossos movimentos. Senti meus musculos começarem a se contrair e num ultimo impulso falei:

-Vem comigo, meu amor. – Ele olhou em meus olhos. – Eu nao posso aguentar muito mais Edward – disse tirando e recolocando minha intimidade em volta de seu membro. – Eu quero isso com voce. Eu quero me tornar completa pela primeira vez junto ao homem que amo.

E com essa frase, junto a uma ultima e forte investida senti nossos corpos relaxarem e o resultado de nosso prazer escorrer por dentro de mim e pelo membro dele. Naquele momento, no apice de prazer eu sabia: Nada mais seria capaz de nos separar.

-Desculpa ter te feito esperar tanto tempo, Bells – disse ele.

Mordi seus labios e o beijei, antes de sorrir maliciosamente:

-Se toda vez que voce demorar tanto tempo me receber com uma noite selvagem dessas no meio da boate eu nao vou me importar tanto.

-Voce esta brincando com fogo, Swan. – disse ele, os olhos carvao.

-Nao, eu estou brincando com voce,** desconhecido. **– disse unindo nossos corpos mais uma vez. Por aquilo sabia que a noite estava apenas começando.


End file.
